


The Brightest Thing In The Room

by GretchenSinister



Series: Chocolate Shop AU [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack says yes to Pitch in Antarctica and joins him. Turns out Pitch wasn’t making up any of that stuff about longing for a company - he dotes on Jack and is super affectionate. Jack just eats up the attention, and Pitch is thrilled to have someone to care about.Then one way or another, the Guardians get him back on their side. Maybe the talk Jack back over, maybe they physically force the two apart. But somehow, Pitch is back in a solo gig, and this makes him *freak the fuck out.* With Jack gone, he becomes darker, stronger, hell bent on total destruction.The Guardians aren’t expecting this. Now they have to come to terms with the fact that Pitch has gotten worse *because they took Jack away from him.*What happens? Do the Guardians and Pitch come to a truce over Jack? Does Pitch bring on a hellish new Dark Age and take Jack back himself?...[cut for length]"I continued the Chocolate Shop AU where it’s sort of the fin de siècle and Emmanuel Moon and Pitch Black are major players in the hidden politics of Europe spread throughout the world.Bunny and Jack have a moment in the calm before the storm–Pitch’s found a king to place on the board, you see.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: Chocolate Shop AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557643
Kudos: 27
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	The Brightest Thing In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/19/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "Maybe Jack is already so well-trained in the ways of cold and dark that he takes down the Guardians from the inside and returns to Pitch? Happy ending? Sad ending? Go wild :D"

Toss, spin, flash, spin, catch. Toss, spin, flash, spin, catch. The blade of the knife’s the brightest thing in this end-of-the-world room in St. Petersburg, and it brings out the second brightest thing in the room, the bright white smile of Jack Frost, smiling for Bunny? Smiling for the knife? Smiling for something else? _For Pitch?_ Bunny wonders, and he doesn’t turn from the window, keeps watching the knife out of the corner of his eye. Toss, spin, flash, spin, catch.  
  
“Dawn’s not coming.” The voice lilts in laughter. “You can stop watching.”  
  
It’s true enough, dawn won’t come to this part of the city at this time of year, maybe the closest things to dawn this place gets are white nights six months hence, maybe, maybe, and it’s going to take a lot more than one flashing knife and one flashing smile for North and Bunny and Jack and Emmanuel Moon? Well, maybe Emmanuel Moon, or maybe he’ll just have to sort for himself these days—to make it through till then.  
  
“You don’t mind staying here?” _Keep him close to you, Bunny, keep him close enough to gut you,_ North had said and by all the flames of perdition hadn’t he still looked like he wanted to do the same? After all the wrack and ruin the boy had brought, silk carpets and steak knives falling back to garrotes and rusted shanks, why’s a knife need to be sharp if you’re only using it once?  
  
“I don’t mind anything,” the boy says. Toss, spin, flash, spin, catch. “Pitch gave me this blade, you know.”  
  
“Real generous of him,” Bunny says. “Cracked wooden handle and all.”  
  
Click. “The handle’s mine.”  
  
Well that’s a new kind of ice in fair Jack’s voice, now isn’t it? Not going to melt into drinkable water anytime soon.  
  
“You know what we’re waiting for?”  
  
Jack yawns. “The General. I hear he and Pitch look alike.”  
  
“Some people think they’re the same person.” Bunny doesn’t bother to ask where Jack heard anything; he’s supposed to stay in this room and at least he’s always there when Bunny returns, and that’s no doubt the best that can be done with young Jack.  
  
Jack yawns again. “I know your ears are big, but why even bother to hear that? Most people are fools. As if Pitch would ever place himself on a stage where he could be seen. He needs a king to put on the board, god I hate that metaphor.”  
  
“When the General gets here, he’s coming _here_.” Bunny folds his arms as he turns towards Jack.  
  
“Oh? Crawling up the city’s asshole? A fair pastime for a military man, I suppose, but—”  
  
“He’s coming for _you_ , Jack. He knows you’re here.”  
  
“But I’ve been in this room the whole time.” The bedsprings creak under him as he stretches.  
  
“You’re acting like you still belong to him.”  
  
Jack’s up and off the bed faster than Bunny can follow, flinging himself at him, hurling him against the thin wall. Something blunt presses against his throat. “I’m _trying_ to act like Jack,” he says. “The only reason I want to see Pitch is to return the thing that _does_ belong to him.”  
  
Bunny feels splinters in his neck; out of the corner of his eye now he can see blood trickling out of Jack’s clenched fist. The new brightest thing in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #It's the 19th century I can have unrelated lookalikes if I want
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: ugh this au is only really HINTING at things and it’s still destroying me
> 
> tejoxys said: YES this AU again! This is fascinating.


End file.
